


The Start A Simple Touch

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Non hockey Geno, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Sexually Frustrated Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: He can’t handle it.He needs to get out of his own head for a little while. To forget everything bad that’s going on.He needs to give up control.He needs help.





	The Start A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: An asexual or low sex drive Sid goes to a kink club to give up control for a while. Wants to be tied up, blindfolded, stroked, painted on, fingers to suck on, vanilla stuff and kisses as a reward for good behavior. Maybe Geno overhears Sid asking someone else for it and they laugh. So Geno offers to take care of him and they're a perfect match.

Sid sits in his car and takes turns looking at the brick building across the street and the business card in his hand.

In the twenty minutes that he’s been sitting here three people have gone in and two different people have come out.

He turns the card over and over, it’s worn and wrinkled from the years it’s spent in his wallet.

The address is stamped on the front in gold in and there are a string of numbers on the back, two digits too short to be a phone number.

When he was a rookie one of the older guys handed it over and told him if he was ever looking for a place to _relax,_ said with an over the top wink, that this was the place to go.

He told Sid it was pricey but it was guaranteed to be clean, safe, and one hundred percent private.

Sid never went. Too embarrassed and busy and proud.

He could do just fine on his own.

But now, to say that he’s desperate would be an understatement.

Things started slowly falling apart two months ago.

First the goals disappeared and then the assists and lately it’s like he can’t do anything right out on the ice.

It’s starting to bleed over into his personal life.

The last time he picked up had been a disaster and even when he’s by himself….nothing seems to work.

He’s tense and antsy and last nights game in Philadelphia has pushed him far over the edge.

The fans were even worse than normal. They hurled insults and held up posters and usually he’s able to brush all that off, even after a 5-0 loss.

But when he combines that with the things he’s thinking about himself and the way the Pittsburgh media is beginning to treat him it’s just too much.

He can’t handle it.

He needs to get out of his own head for a little while. To forget everything bad that’s going on.

He needs to give up control.

_He needs help._

-

There is nothing written on the front door of the building.

No name, no hours, no welcome sign.

The windows are tinted black and there’s a keypunch lock above the handle of the door.

He stares down at it, unsure of what to do, until he remembers the numbers on the back of the card and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet.

He punches them in slowly and carefully and when he presses the final button the mechanism whirs and clicks and the handle moves when he tugs on it.

The door opens to a brightly lit lobby.

It’s empty except for a young woman behind a desk and a man leaning against the side of it shuffling through some paperwork.

They’re both dressed the same, in all black, and only the woman looks up at him when he walks in.

“Have you ever been here before,” she asks as a greeting.

“No, ummm-.”

She nods and taps something into the computer in front of her. “Do you have a preference for a partner?”

“Um, I don’t-.”

“Tall, short, hair color, eye color. Do you want them to look like someone specific? A celebrity? Someone you know? Do you like accents?” They’re easy questions to answer or at least they should be but he’s overwhelmed by them all coming at once and the ease at which she’s asking them. It’s too much.

“I don’t know.”

She glances up from the screen. “We can skip that for now if you’d like?”

Sid nods and she taps at the keyboard.

“What are you looking for sexually today?”

Sid’s face burns.

The woman doesn’t bat an eye and the man is still has all of his attention turned to the papers in front of him.

“Are there different options,” he stutters out.

“It’s important for us to understand exactly what you’re here for. It’ll help us adequately match you with a partner.” She looks mildly bored when she looks up at him and starts ticking things off on her fingers. “Role play, dirty talk, spanking, any kind of fetish, light bondage, BDSM-.”

“Yes,” Sid says and the woman lowers her hands down to the keyboard. “That has to do with giving up control, doesn’t it?”

“It can,” she says slowly. Her fingers hover over the keys.

“I want that then,” he says and the woman nods and starts to type. “But….just…” He looks down at his feet and feels the blush spread from his face to the tips of his ears and back down the collar of his shirt. He’s seen videos online and clips from that horrific _grey_ movie and it all seems so extreme.

“Does it have to be so intense?

She narrows her eyes just a bit. The man at the counter pauses as he shuffles through the papers.

“Can you clarify what you mean by that?”

“Does it have to be so mean,” he asks and the woman smiles before a short laugh bursts out between her lips.

“Erica,” the man snaps and she’s quick to school her expression but it’s too late. This is what he was afraid of.

“It’s fine,” Sid says. “Just forget it, it doesn’t matter. This was a mistake.”

He turns on his heels and heads for the door content on ignoring the heavy footsteps and the man’s voice begging him to wait.

“Wait.” He grabs Sid’s elbow. “Please.”

Sid stops with one hand on the door but doesn’t turn around.

“Wait. So sorry about that, not how we do things here, promise.”

Sid heaves a sigh.

“Can help you if you’d like. Notice you didn’t answer what your type was but if I interest you even a little….”

He trails off and Sid turns and looks up.

The man is _so tall_ with broad shoulders and slim hips with legs that go on forever. His eyes are warm and the hand that’s wrapped around his elbow is broad and strong.

“Okay,” Sid says quietly and the man gives him a charming smile.

“Okay, good. Glad you change your mind.” He tips his head over his shoulder and Sid follows him past the desk and down the hall.

“We have to check him in,” the woman says as she stands up and leans over the desk to watch them. “We have to charge him.”

The man ignores her and leads Sid down the hall with a hand on the small of his back.

He leads him to the fifth door on the right and lets Sid go in first.

It’s set up like a typical bedroom.

There’s a king size bed in the middle of the room and a TV mounted to the wall. There’s a dresser and a desk along with a couple comfortable looking arm chairs and two night stands on either side of the bed.

It’s neat and smells clean and there isn’t wrinkle to be found on the comforter of the bed.

It reminds Sid of the bland hotel rooms he stays in when he’s on roadtrips with the team.

The man gently pushes him forward so he has enough space to close the door and lock it.

“So sorry,” he says as he puts his hand over his heart, “should have introduced myself. I’m Geno.” He holds his hand out and doesn’t ask Sid’s name as they shake. When Geno lets his hand go Sid’s own tingles.

“How do you like lights,” Geno asks with his hand on the switch.

Sid shrugs and Geno slides the dimmer halfway down.

“Can go sit down,” Geno says as he points to the bed. “Get comfortable.” He pulls several white candles out of the top drawer of the dresser.

“Sure,” Sid says quietly and Geno smiles.

“Don’t have to whisper in here. Every room is soundproof and anything that happens in this room stays in this room. Confidentiality is one of the most important parts of our business. Can relax.” He looks Sid up and down and Sid is hyper aware of how high his shoulders are hiked up around his ears. “Honest.”

“Okay,” Sid says in his full voice and sits down on the edge of the bed.

He watches Geno set up candles around the room. A few on the top of the dresser. A couple more on the desk.

“Can get undressed if you’d like,” Geno says and Sid tenses up again. “Or not,” Geno amends quickly. “Up to you. You mind if I do?”

Sid shakes his head and Geno puts the final candle down and pulls his shirt over his head in one swift movement.

Geno is miles of smooth, pale skin with a patch of coarse hair in the middle of his chest. His stomach looks a little soft when he bends over to take off his shoes. When he stands up and slides his pants down his thighs Sid gets lost in tracking the cut of his hips and the way his boxer briefs cling to his ass.

He folds his shirt and pants and drops them on the chair by the door.

Geno walks back around the room and lights the candles. The flames cast shadows across his skin and Sid toes off his shoes and unzips his jacket.

Geno’s quick to take them. He lines his shoes up next to his own and hangs his jacket on the back of the door. Everything is neat and orderly. Clinical.

“Want to tell me why you come in today?”

“I don’t know,” Sid lies and Geno gives him a look, like he can see right through it. “Things haven’t been easy for me lately.”

“Why not?”

Sid rolls his eyes. “You know who I am.”

Geno keeps his face and voice perfectly neutral when he says “in here you can be whoever you want to be.”

Sid sighs. “I’m Sidney Crosby. I play for the Penguins and everything is falling apart.”

It feels good to say out loud, to admit to someone else.

Geno puts the lighter down. “What do you mean?”

“Everything is falling apart. I can’t do anything right on the ice and everyone knows it, everyone can see it. People won’t stop writing about it. And personally, that’s not any better.”

Geno sits down beside him, close but not touching. “Want to talk about it?”

“The last time I tried to hook up with someone it went terribly and even when I’m alone lately.” He gestures to his lap. “That’s not any better. No matter what I do or how hard I try or what I watch or think about I just can’t get anything going.” He gives Geno a significant look. “If you know what I mean.”

Geno nods. “So you come here for help?”

“I didn’t have another choice. I could have tried to pick someone up again but what if it didn’t work and they tweeted about it or something? Or I told them what I wanted and they laughed. Not that coming here saved me from that.”

Geno puts his hand on his thigh. “That shouldn’t have happened. Very unprofessional. I’ll make sure her supervisor hears about it.”

“Don’t get her in trouble. It’s okay, really.”

“It’s not. That’s not what we’re about here. Not how we do things. She should know that.”

“I don’t blame her for laughing,” Sid says as he looks down at his hands. “What I want is kind of dumb.”

“If it’s what you want then it’s not dumb.” Geno hooks his finger beneath Sid’s chin and tips his face up to look at him. “Should tell me what you want. Bet I can help you.”

Sid pulls his chin out of Geno’s hand and looks down at the floor.

“Don’t like talking about sex, do you?”

“Makes me nervous is all.”

“Sex isn’t supposed to be like that. Supposed to be meaningful with someone you love or exciting with someone you like or give you that rush when it’s someone you don’t know at all. It can be all kinds of things. But it’s not supposed to make you feel bad or nervous. I think you came to the right place.” Geno move to kneels between Sid’s feet and puts his hands on his thighs.

Sid takes a deep breath when the backs of Geno’s hands bump against his stomach as his fingers toy with the button of his jeans.

“Want to take these off now?” He plucks at the hem of Sid’s t-shirt. “This too? Only if you want.”

“Okay,” Sid says and takes off his shirt while Geno unbuttons and unzips his jeans.

Geno taps at his hips and Sid leans back and lifts them off the bed so Geno can pull them down and all the way off his legs.

“Feel better,” he asks and Sid nods because Geno’s hand are hot on his the bareskin of his thighs. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you want.”

Sid hunches his shoulders and closes his eyes. “I just want to be good,” he says quietly.

Geno’s hands go still for a moment before he’s running them up Sid’s sides. He lets his fingertips linger at his hips. They dip beneath the band of his boxers for a moment before they continue on leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

“You think you’re not good?”

“I’m just sick of the bullshit. I’m sick of other players and fans talking shit about me. I’m tired of people here telling me that I should be traded.”

Geno snorts. “You know what’s not going to happen. People are crazy and stupid.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. I’m tired of getting hurt. I’ve spent my entire life getting slammed into the boards and the ice. I’m always bruised and sore. I just want-.”

“Soft,” Geno interrupts and Sid opens his eyes. “Want to feel good.”

“I want someone to be nice to me,” Sid admits. “I want to forget about everything for a little while.”

Geno pushes himself up and kisses the side of Sid’s neck. Sid sighs and leans into it. “Keep talking,” Geno says.

“I spend so much time in my own head. I want to stop that. I want you to make me forget everything. I want you to make me feel good.”

Geno pushes him back so he’s flat on the bed and moves up to straddle his hips.

“Can do that,” he says as he kisses the hollow of Sid’s throat and the top of his shoulders.

“I want you to touch me,” Sid tells him and Geno hums in agreement as he he makes a slowly and purposefully drags his hand down the front of Sid’s chest.

Geno keeps kissing and touching him, never stopping, never speeding up the almost lazy movements of his lips and hands.

He sucks Sid’s earlobe between his lips, flicks his tongue against the soft skin then moves down to kiss the hinge of his jaw.

He squeezes Sid’s hips and runs his fingertips lightly down his arms. They dance across the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow and then move back up to cup his face.

Geno presses his lips to the middle of his chest and wedges his hands between Sid’s skin and the mattress so he can grab his ass and then slides his hand back around so he can cup him through his boxers.

He’s still soft and Sid groans in frustration and throws his arm over his eyes.

“What’s the matter,” Geno asks, voice as soft as his touch.

“What’s the matter?” Sid laughs and pushes Geno away with his free hand. “You’re almost naked and you’re perfect and you’ve been on top of me kissing me for the last ten minutes and if I can’t get it up for that it’s just not going to happen. There’s something wrong with me. I’m broken or something.”

Geno kisses him with no teeth and no tongue. It’s just a soft press of lips over his own as his thumb caresses his cheek.

Sid pulls his arm away so he can look up at him.

“You want to give up so quick? We just getting started. Have lots of time.” He runs both hands down each of Sid’s arms and this time instead of stopping at his elbow he keeps going and presses their palms together. Geno links their fingers together and raises Sid’s arms above his head. He presses his hands into the mattress.

“Leave them up there, okay? Don’t move?”

Sid nods and Geno applies a bit more pressure. “Okay,” he asks again.

“Yes,” Sid answers. He darts his tongue out to lick at his lips and Geno’s eyes track the movement. “I’ll leave them there.”

“Good,” Geno says with a smile. “So good. So good for me.”

Sid shivers at his words and his mouth drops open.

“Gonna be so good, so sweet, just for me.”

Sid feels his cock twitch against his thigh and Geno drops another featherlight kiss to his lips.

“You’re the best, Sid. Always the best, everyone knows.”

“Is that what you think?”

“Of course it is. How could I think anything else?”

He kisses Sid’s neck and dares to scrape his teeth against his skin.Geno soothes the spot with his tongue and Sid tries to roll his hips up. They’re pinned beneath the bulk of Geno’s weight but one of Geno’s thighs is slotted between his own and if he could just get a bit of friction…

“Watch you on TV,” Geno says, “no one is better than you. Have your jersey, you know. Everytime I wear it you do something amazing out there. Think maybe I’m lucky. Or maybe you’re just so good.”

His cock fills and he’s not sure if it’s from the praise or the thought of Geno wearing his name and number across his back.

Geno kisses him again and after a few moments Sid can feel it start to get heated. He’s the first to tease Geno’s lips with the tip of his tongue.

Geno smiles into the kiss then pulls back and touches the middle of Sid’s lip with his thumb. “Good kisser. Best mouth.”

Geno dips his thumb between Sid’s lips and Sid sucks.

Geno’s eyes darken and he moves his hand down to Sid’s waist.

“So good,” he says and Sid moans. “Make the best noises. Don’t have to be quiet. Can be loud.”

Sid bites his lip and Geno slides his hand over Sid’s cock. He’s almost all the way hard and when Geno wraps his fingers around his length he drops his mouth open and tips his head back against the mattress and moans, long and deep.

“There you go,” Geno says. He keeps his hand moving over the fabric and Sid pants hotly against the side of his neck. “So good. Sound so good.”

“Can you take them off me,” Sid half asks half begs. “I want to feel you, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Geno kisses him then moves down his body and hooks his fingers beneath the elastic at his waist. He pulls Sid’s boxers down to mid thigh and wastes no time to get his hand back on his cock.

The feel of Geno’s hand against his skin without the fabric barrier is overwhelming and he sobs out Geno’s name

“So good,” Geno whispers against his lips and Sid rolls his wrists above his head.

There’s nothing but Geno’s words keeping them up there and he knows Geno wouldn’t do anything if he brought them down but still-.

“Can I touch you,” he asks and Geno presses an open mouth kiss to the side of his neck before he says _“god yes,”_ and Sid digs his fingers into the muscles of Geno’s back.

“Feel so good,” Geno says and twists his wrist on the upstroke and Sid is suddenly so close that his toes are curling against the sheets.

“Geno, I can’t.”

“Can,” Geno says, “it’s okay, want you to. Gonna feel so good, promise.”

Sid squeezes his eyes shut and Geno kisses him.

“Open your eyes, want to see you.”

“Fuck, Geno,” Sid whines but he does as he’s told because he wants what he knows will come next.

Geno doesn’t disappoint. He pets the side of Sid’s face and says “good, so good, should come now, you deserve it.”

That’s all it takes for Sid’s back to arch off the bed as he spills over onto Geno’s fist.

Geno works him through his orgasm, softly whispering how beautiful he is as Sid comes down from it.

Sid stares up at the ceiling and tries to get his heart rate back to normal as Geno shifts against him.

There’s a wet patch on the front of Geno’s boxers and Sid’s post orgams glow dims just a little as he realizes Geno came and he missed it. It doesn't seem fair.

“You look amazing,” Geno says and Sid laughs.

He’s sure he looks like a mess. There’s come cooling on his stomach and his underwear is stuck around his thighs and the flush on his chest isn’t going to go away anytime soon.

“Feel better now?”

Sid rolls his head to the side to look at Geno.

He looks happy and warm and Sid forgets for a moment that he doesn’t know Geno at all. The only thing Sid really knows about him is that he gets paid to do this.

“Should get you cleaned up,” Geno says and Sid reaches for him when he tries to move.

“Don’t get up,” he says. “Can you just stay here, just for a couple of minutes? Please?”

Geno looks down at him for a long moment before he lays his arm across the bed for Sid to pillow his cheek on.

Sid closes his eyes as Geno cards his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Can stay as long as you want,” he says as he presses a kiss to Sid’s temple.

Sid doesn’t know him at all but he already wants him to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here.](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
